Toucher
by violettepoete
Summary: Poudlard. Une nuit. Une 7eme année. Un jeune garçon. Une mort.


Auteur: Violette Poète

Résumé: Poudlard. Une nuit. Une 7eme année. Un jeune garçon. Une mort.

Genre: Bizarre, comme à mon habitude!

Note: Perso, je changerais la mise en 1/2, ça rendra mieux, je pense...

Note2: À chaque fois que je vais poster mes devoirs, je reviens avec l'idée d'un OS tumultueux! Je devrais vraiment arrêter de bosser!

Prière de ne pas publier cette fic sans mon autorisation

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><span>Toucher<span>

Si je devais me présenter en quelques mots, je dirai simplement ceci:

Je peux citer toutes les fois où un autre être humain m'a touché durant ces quatre dernières années. Et elles sont au nombre de six.

La première en Deuxième année, quand Emma Masters m'a fait la bise, avant de réaliser que j'étais un désastre social; la deuxième, en Troisième: John Garrison, qui m'a touché l'épaule pour me demander de l'encre; la troisième et la quatrième, le même jour, lorsque Lorne Jones m'a bousculé et que Mary Brian m'a aidé à me relever. Ma mère m'a effleuré accidentellement un Noël et Georg Huffer a tenté de m'embrasser parce qu'il était ivre.

Voilà. C'est tout, ce n'est rien. Cela ne me manque pas, je n'ai jamais été particulièrement chaleureuse. Sans doute mon éducation y est-elle pour quelque chose. Je n'ais jamais eu peur de la solitude. Sauf maintenant. Sauf aujourd'hui. Parce qu'aujourd'hui est le jour où je meurs.

Et vraiment, c'est trop bête. C'est trop bête de mourir à dix-sept ans, allongée sur le sol de son école, après une chute dans un escalier sombre. C'est trop bête de mourir toute seule dans le noir...

Mais c'est comme ça. C'est comme ça... J'ai bien trop mal pour me lever, j'ai perdu ma baguette, mais je ne suis même pas sûre que j'aurais eu la force d'un sortilège.

C'est douloureux... Je n'aurais pas cru que ce soit si douloureux. Des larmes coulent de mes yeux et vont s'écraser sur le sol. Des larmes de chagrin, de peur, de tristesse, de solitude. Je suis incapable de mourir courageusement. Je voudrais que quelqu'un soit là et pleure pour moi. C'est ridicule, vraiment, mais c'est la vie. C'est cruel que la dernière chose que je découvre sur moi-même soit un égoïsme fulgurant...

Au milieu de mes sanglots, je crois entendre des bruits de pas. Je tourne péniblement la tête. Une silhouette marche vers moi à pas rapides mais réguliers. Au fur et à mesure de son avancé, je vois que c'est un jeune garçon. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit déjà en Troisième.

Il se tient désormais debout au-dessus de moi et semble examiner l'angle étrange que fait mon corps. Il s'agenouille le plus tranquillement du monde à mes côtés et me fixe.

Il a un air froid, étranger, absent. Comme s'il regardait une pièce de théâtre. Et soudain, je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas qu'il observe ma mort comme à travers une glace. Le fait qu'il soit là change déjà tout. Mes larmes se sont taris et je le regarde avec la même curiosité.

Au prix d'un grand effort, je réussis à bouger ma main et vient saisir la sienne. La surprise se lit dans son regard et il grimace de rage et de dégoût. Il ne doit pas non plus être très doué en relations sociales...

Il abandonne tout de même sa main dans la mienne et je le remercie du regard. Ne t'en fais pas, je n'en ai plus pour longtemps. Je le dévisage.

Il est beau, mais il semble glacé, glacé... Même sa main est gelé. Il a quelque chose d'effrayant dans le regard, de terrifiant et de captivant. Alors, je comprends: je vais mourir à cause d'une maladresse, dans les bras d'un fou. Quelle ironie...

Je sens mon coeur ralentir, mon souffle s'épuiser. Et il semble le voir, lui aussi.

Il se penche lentement vers moi et approche sa bouche de mon oreille. Je sens son souffle contre mon cou, lorsqu'il murmure:

-Je t'enverrais de la compagnie. Beaucoup de compagnie.

Sa voix est si calme, presque joyeuse, et il n'y a pas moyen de douter. Il se recule et quel air ardent il a, mon adorable, mon ténébreux ami!

Je lui souris et il répond à mon sourire. Oh, il est si beau, si dévastateur!

Je meurs maintenant, mais c'est si simple que j'ai l'impression de m'endormir. Je n'ai plus mal, je ne souffre plus.

Je reste simplement dans l'attente d'un garçon qui a rendu ma mort plus douce. Peut-être pourrais-je lui rendre la pareille.

* * *

><p><em>Vous avez sans doute compris qui était le jeune garçon...<em>


End file.
